


Søndag 21:21

by stormboxx



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fantasizing, M/M, Teen Romance, Texting
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormboxx/pseuds/stormboxx
Summary: Isak ligger på rommet, hører på musikk og prøver å puste som et normalt menneske.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Dette er etter Isak sender meldingen "Fin tegning. Ta tlf da." til Even)
> 
> Det engelske tekstutdraget tilhører Frank Ocean, og er fra sangen 'Nikes'.  
> Jeg anbefaler å høre den mens du leser, så får du kanskje mer feelingen av det jeg prøver å vise ;)
> 
> Vil gjerne høre hva du synes, så legg igjen en kommentar om du vil :)
> 
> English version will be up tomorrow!

**Søndag 21:21**

 

I de fire timene det hadde tatt å få et svar fra Even hadde han ikke klart å gjøre noe. Selvfølgelig prøvde han, det var mer enn nok av skolearbeid å gjøre, men til slutt var det til ingen nytte.

Det var klin umulig å lese til norskprøven, selv om han virkelig hadde satt seg ned med boka tre ganger og ment det hver gang. Nasjonsbygging på 1800-tallet. Stille fra Even. Innsamlingen av folkeeventyrene sentral i den norske nasjonalfølelsen. Var det desperat å ringe mer enn fire ganger? Unionsoppløsningen med Danmark etterfulgt av unionen med Sverige. Svar da, for faen. Camilla Collett får stor betydning for kvinnesaken etter utgivelsen av 'Amtmandens Døttre'.

Fortsatt stille etter tre timer. _Sorry, Camilla. Det er meg, ikke deg._

Da han innså at prøvelesingen ikke kom til å føre noe sted, la han seg på senga igjen og dyttet øreproppene på plass. Åpnet Spotify og bestemte seg for å spille listen som var anbefalt for ham. Masse feel-good 90’s hiphop, populært da han fortsatt hadde bleier på seg, men like bra i dag som da. Litt forskjellig RnB der også. Mesteparten hadde han hørt før, men ikke alt.

Tankene gikk tilbake til det farlige smilet. Han sukket og åpnet mobilen igjen. Fortsatt ingenting. Det var sikkert ikke noe big deal. Even satt sikkert og snakket med Sonja, brukte sikkert det sjarmerende smilet sitt til å overbevise henne om at alt var helt kult. Han ba sikkert om unnskyld for at de hadde stukket av, holdt sikkert rundt henne og sa at han elsker henne mer enn noe annet. Ikke noe big deal, i det hele tatt. Kysset henne sikkert med de fløyelsmyke puteleppene sine akkurat nå. Isak prøvde å late som at det ikke stakk litt i hjertet å se det for seg. Men han hadde ikke en dritt han skulle ha sagt – Sonja var kjæresten til Even, og Isak var bare…ja, hva var han egentlig?

 

Isak sukket tungt igjen idet Biggies vers dabbet ut og neste sang begynte. Det føltes ut som om han ikke fikk nok luft i lungene, at han ikke klarte å trekke pusten dypt nok. Han lukket øynene og la seg med armene og beina ut til hver side, tenkte tilbake på gårsdagen og prøvde å se for seg at Even fortsatt lå der ved siden av ham. Bare tanken gjorde at noe slo hjul i magen hans. Det tvang en kort, luftig latter ut av ham, men i sekundet etterpå følte han seg litt teit. Stemmen til Frank Ocean sivet inn i ørene hans, og Isak nikket hodet sakte til rytmen. En langsom, kul og heit beat som på sekundet tok han tilbake til revyvorset, da han hadde danset med Emma. Klint med henne, og latet som det var en annen. Så hadde Even satt blikket i ham, og etter det føltes alt ut som en feberdrøm.

_I may be younger but I'll look after you_

_We're not in love, but I'll make love to you_

Han så for seg den kvelden igjen, at de danset, men i stedet for Emma, var det Even som holdt rundt ham og gynget til musikken.

_When you're not here I'll save some for you_

_I'm not him but I'll mean something to you_

I fantasiscenarioet han lå der og diktet opp, så han for seg at Sonja kikket på dem og nikket forstående. Hun var sikkert ei søt jente, men Even vil ikke ha søte jenter.

_I'll mean something to you_

_I'll mean something to you_

Han vil ha Isak.

 

Håpet han i alle fall, da.

 

Mobilen hans ga fra seg to korte meldingslyder, og fantasien brast. Isak åpnet meldingen og kjente hjertet banke da han så det var fra Even. Kunne fortsatt ikke få nok luft.

 

Han leste den første meldingen og lo litt. _For en komiker.._

 

_Du er deilig når du sover._

 

Det var rart hvordan han kunne bli flau og rødme så kraftig selv om han satt på rommet sitt, helt alene. Han leste den siste meldingen om og om igjen, helt til han la merke til at han hadde puls, og var halvhard. Han la fra seg mobilen og prøvde å roe seg ned. Hvis Even syntes det, så var kanskje Isak noe for ham likevel? Han skulle ønske han kunne spole tiden frem til i morgen. Nå virket det uendelig lenge til mandag morgen.

 

Isak kunne ikke la være å smile. For første gang på veldig lenge følte han seg glad på ordentlig. Han ville ikke tenke for mye på hva de var eller ikke var akkurat nå, for det viktigste var at de i alle fall var _noe_. Og ikke bare en feberdrøm.

_You got a roommate he’ll hear what we do_

_It’s only awkward if you’re fucking him too_

 

 

-slutt-

 


End file.
